


Where Do Broken Hearts Go

by christeh251298



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Smut, random made up characters that are insignificant, they meet while buying condoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christeh251298/pseuds/christeh251298
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Met while buying condoms at the corner store (the prompt says corner store but i wrote grocery store whoops)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do Broken Hearts Go

**Author's Note:**

> found a list of prompts on tumblr and my friend helped pick it out :D  
> also, i haven't wrote in a long time so bear with my terrible writing for now :P

Harry wasn’t exactly nervous, but yeah, it was his first time with his boyfriend of five months. It was John’s 20th birthday today, and the eighteen-year-old wanted to give his boyfriend the only thing he could afford to give him. Harry was sure that he was more worried by the fact that it was not John’s first time, and that he could not compete with his previous partners.

Currently, Harry was pacing up and down the store, picking up random things he could buy so that he could shield the condoms and lube he had to pick up near the cash register. With a basket of random shampoos, frozen ham and duct tape, he headed over to the rack of condoms. He blushed red, reaching for a random pack.

“You don’t look that size.”

Harry jumped at the sound of a guy’s voice behind him.

“I mean, I’m not one to judge, but that is literally eleven inches man. Who are you destroying tonight?” The loud voice continued.

Harry blushed even darker, spinning around to meet face to face with a blue-eyed blonde beauty. His mouth went dry as he stared at the boy slightly shorter than him, a faint hint of his clear braces showing through his open-mouthed smirk.

“I, um. No, I didn’t even see the, uh, size, of the packet. I’m just going to put this back…” Harry trailed off, embarrassed and slightly annoyed at the boy’s loud tone.

“Well, don’t leave on my account. We’ve got to protect our girlfriends from pregnancy and all that right? Unless you’re gay; then you’ve got to protect yourself from STDs and all that,” the guy continued on as if he were only stating a fact, and not seriously humiliating Harry in front of the cashier from a two meter distance.

“Oh, um. Yeah, I’m gay. I’m looking for sizes for my boyfriend. I’m probably not going to top. Um, but I mean, I, uh…” Harry rambled; because why the fuck would you even tell a stranger that you’re a bottom.

“I didn’t need to know, but okay. I’m looking for one for myself, in case you needed to know,” the guy chuckled forcefully, that stupid smug look on his face faltering a bit.

Harry literally face palmed, shaking his head at his own embarrassment.

“My name’s Niall, by the way,” the blonde stated, holding out his hand for Harry to shake.

“’M Harry,” he mumbled, eyes not daring to leave the floor.

Niall picked up an eight-inch sized condom with a confident smile.

“Well, this is mine. Good luck finding your boyfriend’s size.”

Harry’s face was beet red as he watched the cocky boy walk away. Turning back to the rack, he quickly snatched another eight-inch sized condom packet, hurrying over to the cash register and paying with heated cheeks.

***

The first thing that came to Harry’s mind when he entered John’s house was _what the actual fuck?_

He found John in his own bed; unfortunately, he was not the only person in it.

Needless to say, Harry had left the house with a broken heart and watery eyes.

***

About a week later, Harry decided—or actually, forced by Liam and Zayn—to go to the grocery store again, because they had apparently ran out of milk (Harry swears that the milk carton in the bin is actually full). Being the terrible roommates and best friends they are, they decided to kick Harry out of the house for the day in order for him to terminate his moping.

And so, Harry shuffled down the street, finally reaching the store where he had bought the condoms last week.

Gosh, he thought, stop thinking about it, Harry. You’re going to cry and look like a weirdo.

Sighing, he headed over to the aisle with the dairy products, scanning the frozen goods to find the brand that they’ve always used in the house.

“Hey, Harry!”

He spun around and smiled as he spotted the blonde he had just met last week. He blushed at the memory of that particular encounter.

“Hey, Niall. I hope you’re not back for more condoms, you animal,” Harry joked, having got over the embarrassment he had faced the last time they had a conversation.

“Nah, I never even opened them. It turns out my girlfriend—well, ex-girlfriend now, I suppose—was having an affair. Heard it over the phone, too,” Niall grimaced.

Harry’s mind flashed back to the girl in bed with John.

“Yeah, me neither. My ex-boyfriend was doing it with a girl in his bed. And I thought he was gay,” he let out a bitter chuckle.

“We’re a bit hopeless, aren’t we?” Niall joked.

Harry nodded silently and grabbed the milk carton he saw before Niall showed up.

“Well, I’m going to go home to cry some more into my pillow. I’m only out here because my friends decided fresh air was good for me,” Harry said, gesturing to the cash register.

“Oh. Right. Well, I was hoping to get your number actually.”

“Oh!”

“Yeah. I was just a little bit taken by you last week, and I totally forgot I had a girlfriend for a moment. I just want to take you out to dinner, maybe see how it goes,” Niall stated, seeming shy for the first time.

“I thought you were straight. You’re beautiful too, in case you were wondering,” Harry flashed his dimples.

“Bisexual, though I would not be opposed to being Harry-sexual,” Niall winked and waggled his eyebrows.

Harry blushed and stared at the floor. He felt Niall’s fingers snake around his waist, dipping in his back pockets. Harry’s breath hitched.

“Whoops, wrong pocket,” Niall whispered in Harry’s face.

Harry refrained from groaning at the tiny squeeze Niall gives his bum as he moved his palm around the pocket, searching for Harry’s phone.

“M-My phone’s i-in the f-front,” Harry stammered.

Niall just smiled wider and trailed his fingers along Harry’s belt, hooking his fingers on the edge of the right front pocket. Harry sucked in a deep breath as Niall’s fingers reached deep into the pocket, finally fishing out the phone after what seemed like hours.

“Password, please.”

Harry only turned even redder, mumbling his answer.

“Speak up, Harry,” Niall reprimanded.

“6969…” Harry trailed off.

Niall cackled—“Such a _dirty_ boy…”—and entered the passcode, quickly inserting his contact information and returning the phone to Harry, this time placing it in his hand.

“I will see you soon,” Niall waved and stalked away.

Harry let out a shaky breath and headed to the cash register, feeling dazed as he paid for the milk.

After he exited the store with a white plastic bag hooked around his index and middle finger, he suddenly bumped into someone.

“S-Sor—“

Lips collided with his, and peeking an eye open he could faintly see the familiar blonde hair at the corner of his eye. Harry grinned, nudging his lips against Niall’s as they started to snog against the entrance of the grocery store.

“Is this soon enough for ya?” Niall breathed, his Irish accent seemingly more prominent when turned on.

Harry nodded breathlessly.

“Come back to mine?” Niall asked again, leaning in so that their lips touched when he spoke.

“B-But…the, um, t-the milk…” Harry stumbled out, getting distracted by the soft kisses Niall started to leave down his neck.

“Just put it in my fridge first, I just want you so bad right now,” Niall said through his gritted teeth, hips bucking subconsciously into Harry’s semi-hard dick.

“Sh-Shit, yeah, d-definitely, okay,” Harry rambled on, pushing Niall off him only to drag him by the hand.

Niall screeched to a stop and laughed.

“Other way, love.”

Harry blushed and nodded, running hand in hand with the carefree blonde. People must’ve thought they were on something, considering the fact that they were running down the street with red faces at three in the afternoon.

 

Niall’s apartment door was practically burst open to reveal the messy flat that Niall shared with his best friend, Louis.

“Put your goddamn milk in the fridge and come join me in my room quickly,” Niall panted, unbuckling his pants as he dashed into his bedroom.

Harry nodded even though there was no one to see his answer, rushing into the kitchen and shoving the plastic bag randomly in the fridge. He hurriedly ran to Niall’s room, closing the door behind him and locking it. His heart almost stopped when he saw Niall naked, all sprawled out on the bed with his hand lazily tugging at his rock-hard cock.

“Why are you still dressed?” Niall asked, hips bucking up as an invitation.

Harry tugged his shirt over his head, flexing slightly to make Niall drool slightly. He pulled off his socks—because you have to be fully nude to have sex—and tugged down his skinny jeans with slight difficulty.

An impatient Niall eventually dragged Harry by his boxers and shoved a rough hand down the front, palming at his dick. Harry gasped and moaned in surprise, dropping his head to fit between Niall’s head and shoulder.

Niall’s hands travelled from Harry’s tip to his balls, massaging and squeezing them to punch out a few whines from Harry’s mouth, then tracing on the waistband of Harry’s stretched boxers and kneading his bum. Harry bit harshly on Niall’s pale skin, leaving a humungous love bite on his collarbone.

“Take these off,” Niall grunted, pulling and snapping the boxers back on Harry’s hip.

“Ow! You little shit,” Harry grinned, biting Niall’s lip playfully.

Once both boys were nude, Niall leaned up and left open-mouthed kisses on Harry’s already-swollen lips, their tongues mingling with each other in a heated make-out.

Niall’s finger travelled down again, tracing Harry’s rim. Harry gasped and surged forward, accidentally squashing Niall’s cock.

“I haven’t washed it since…you know,” Harry warned softly against Niall’s lips.

Niall only grinned.

“Well, let’s take this to the shower, shall we?”

Without waiting for an answer, Niall hoisted Harry up in his arms and carried him bridal style to the joint bathroom.

Switching the tap to warm water, Niall trapped the curly-haired boy against the shower wall, a soft gasp exiting the boy’s lips as his back hit the cold tiles. Squirting some body wash onto his fingers, Niall circled Harry’s rim.

“You ready for this?” Niall asked for reconfirmation.

Harry only nodded urgently.

“Please.”

With that, Niall prodded his finger past the ring of muscle, easing his index finger all the way in Harry’s arsehole. Niall tried his best to avoid arousing Harry even further as this was only the cleansing process, but when his finger accidentally brushed past Harry’s prostate, the stream of cum painting the opposite shower wall could not be stopped.

“O-Oh, shit,” Harry panted as the last streak of cum dripped out of the tip.

“I’m not done with you,” Niall growled, pulling out his fingers and briefly rinsed out Harry’s arsehole.

Picking Harry up again, Niall re-entered the bedroom and threw the young boy on the bed.

Niall didn’t waste any time, making use of the water still on his fingers, and shoved two fingers into Harry’s arse to stretch him open. Harry groaned and threw his head back, enjoying the burn and pain from Niall’s fingers. Pumping and scissoring his fingers, Niall could feel his own pre-come leaking from his tip untouched. Niall inspected Harry’s hole, and almost came at the sight of Harry perfectly wrapping around the three fingers now.

Harry whined when Niall pulled out his fingers and messily wiped them on the bed sheets.

“Let’s put those condoms to use, shall we?” Niall grinned, reaching over to his bedside table and pulling out the lube and packet.

Harry spread his legs wider and whined.

“So beautiful for me, baby,” Niall shushed, rolling the plastic on his cock and slicking himself up.

He placed Harry’s ankles on his shoulder so the stretch of his rim would not hurt as much.  
“I’m going to go slow, okay, baby?”

Harry nodded and bit his lip. Niall guided his tip to Harry’s hole and slowly started to push in. Harry’s breathing deepened as he let out a few shaky breaths every now and then.

Niall stopped after his balls met the curve of Harry’s bum cheeks, pausing for Harry to adjust to his size. He murmured encouraging words against the young boy’s skin, kissing his neck and nipples to distract him from the pain.

Soon enough, Harry tapped the back of Niall’s neck and gestured for him to starting thrusting.

“I’m ready, please, just,” Harry cut himself off, throwing his head back as he felt the drag of Niall pulling out so that only the tip remained in his hole.

Niall slowly pushed back in, earning a groan from Harry, and pulled out again. He repeated until he was somewhat certain that he could pick up the pace.

Pumping in and out with a steady pace, Niall shifted the position of Harry’s legs on his shoulder, finding another angle to penetrate.

Harry suddenly yelped and shuddered, eyes glazing over and fingers digging into Niall’s biceps. Niall knew then that he had hit the curly-haired boy’s prostate and grinned widely.

He picked up his pace even more, pounding harder into the same spot that made the young boy cry out with pleasure.

“O-Oh please, Niall! H-Harder, right there, yes!” Harry screamed, toes curling as he felt the familiar heat gathering in his stomach.

The blonde was thrusting like a sex-crazed animal, hitting the prostate every time, groaning as Harry’s arse cheeks clenched and unclenched around his sensitive length.

“S-So close, baby,” Niall moaned.

Both boys panted harder and let out choked sobs as they came at the same time, Niall collapsing onto his elbows and Harry lowering from his arched back.

All they could hear in the room was heavy breathing as both boys recovered from their orgasms.

Harry winced as Niall pulled out of him, watching as he rolled off the condom, tied it and tossed it into a trashcan near the bed.

Niall fell onto his back next to Harry, chest heaving as he admired the curly-haired beauty.

“Hey,” he whispered.

Harry turned his head to look at the blonde, only to be brought into a sweet kiss with a soft caress of his face.

After a few more minutes of pure kissing, Niall got up and offered a hand to his, well, his Harry.

“Let’s clean up, yeah?”

Harry nodded but grimaced as he got up, feeling some of Niall’s cum leaking out. Not only that, the soreness from his bum also affected him, making him waddle into the bathroom in embarrassment.

Niall had already started a bath, grinning as he saw the wrecked boy standing timidly at the doorway of the bathroom.

“God, you’re adorable.”

***

After another hour of Harry flipping his hair in Niall’s face and Niall splashing soapy water in Harry’s face, the two blissed-out boys finally got dressed together and stole several more kisses from each other in the process.

 

And if Liam and Zayn teased Harry for coming home smelling like unfamiliar soap and new clothes, and if Louis complained to Niall for a week about the flat smelling like sex, they wouldn’t exchange it for anything in the world because they had destroyed their broken hearts and started something great.

**Author's Note:**

> so yea.  
> and obviously, as seen from the title, i am obsessed with the new album, and this just so happens to be my favourite song
> 
> i've never said this before, but i would love it if you left a comment or something. even just a random harry joke, that would be very much appreciated (i feel my humour drying out)


End file.
